


Which Turns Beautiful, Then Falls

by thelonebamf



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Liberal use of Japanese imagery, M/M, Reconciliation, author is a closet otaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonebamf/pseuds/thelonebamf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal takes Sunny and Snake on a family trip to Japan to take in the sights and culture of the country. And amidst all of the new discoveries, he may find something once thought lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Turns Beautiful, Then Falls

It hadn’t been difficult to convince Snake to join them on this trip. Truthfully, the man seemed agreeable to almost anything Hal had suggested, never offering more than a simple nod, perhaps going so far utter a “Sounds good.” before leaving him to make the arrangements.  

 

As Sunny led him by the hand, shyness giving way to boundless enthusiasm through the streets of Akihabara, Hal worried that Snake might have trouble keeping up. The streets of Tokyo were unforgiving to aging knees and the autumn chill had already settled in the air. Thankfully there were plenty of brightly lit window displays allowing the three of them to pause repeatedly. Sunny was delighted to find an array of specialized components and urged Hal to come and take a look while Snake was more than satisfied to linger on the sidewalk. 

 

The end of the night found the three of them on a train back to their hotel, Sunny being lulled into a sleep by the rhythmic clatter of the tracks. She dozed, smile across her face with her head resting on Hal’s shoulder, backpack full of treasures upon Snake’s lap. The walk after was quiet, but peaceful, Snake carrying the sleeping girl on his back while Hal carried the bags full of her (and if he was honest, his own) numerous purchases.

 

“You find what you were looking for?” 

 

Hal looked up from the floor where he was busy packing their bags for the next day’s trip up into Snake’s look of appraisal. He’d almost started to tell the man to put out his cigarette before realizing he in fact wasn’t smoking, having made good on his promise to quit. 

 

“Oh, a few things. S-Sunny found some inspiration for her next robotics project so we had to pick them up.”

 

“And the doll with the pink hair and ‘LIMITED EDITION’ stamped on the box? That part of the project too?” Snake said with a soft grin.

 

Hal returned the look with one of his own, unable to summon the energy to feign embarrassment. It had been far too long for that.

 

“No, Snake. That’s for me,” he sighed, zipping up a duffel. “It’s probably time to turn in, we have a long trip tomorrow morning.”

 

Satisfied, Snake allowed his eyes to gently close and turned out the light.

 

\--

 

While the ‘Electric City’ had glowed brightly deep into the night, Hal couldn’t help but think there was a similar brilliance to the quiet shrines and temples of Kyoto. Fiery maples were found on every street and Sunny soon had a handful of the pointed leaves plucked from the ground. 

 

Snake had refused Hal’s offer to help with the bags, shouldering Sunny’s and his own with a determined expression as they made their way up the worn stone steps to a traditional house. 

 

“No hotel this time?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Hal shook his head. “I thought something a little more traditional this time around. This ryokan has been in the same family for generations. It ah, came highly recommended online.”

 

“Huh. Guess some families pass down something worthwhile after all.”

 

“Snake…”

 

But before he could say anything else, Hal was interrupted by the soft sound of wood against wood as their host appeared in the main entrance. A middle-aged woman, she wore a traditional kimono featuring warm golds and oranges, ever mindful of the season. With a respectful bow she ushered the three of them through the door.

 

\--

 

“Your English is very good,” Hal said, slipping his shoes off in the entryway as Michiko explained the rules of the house to them.

 

“Ahhh thank you, thank you,” she beamed. “We have many visitors from America so it is good to make them comfortable. Do you know any Japanese words?”

 

“I do!” Sunny exclaimed hopping on one foot as she shed her shoes. “K-Konichiwa. And… Arigato! Bentou… sushi… ramen…” she glanced up at Hal briefly. “A-Anime…”

 

“Oh very good, very good.” Michiko applauded gently. “Maybe you will learn a few more words while you are here.”

 

“Hai! Arigatou!” Sunny chirped as she made a single straight-backed bow.

 

With another smile, Michiko led them to a simple room, sliding a door aside to reveal the futons, put away at this time of day, as well as an assortment of kimono. 

 

“Sunny,” she said sweetly, “because you are in Kyoto, perhaps you will wear a kimono? It is very nice for young girls to wear,” she took a quick look at Hal, assuming him to be her father. “And I can help you to put it on.”

 

“Go ahead, Sunny,” Hal said, looking over his shoulder as he put their things away. “It’s traditional, right?”

 

“And perhaps you will also find a kimono to your liking during your stay?” she suggested meaningfully.

 

“Ah,” Hal said, taking her meaning. “Yes, of course, we will.”

 

With Sunny out of the room, he began going through the drawers of the large bureau in the corner of the room and soon found a muted green kimono with a faint woven pattern that he found relaxing.

 

“You really gonna wear that around?” Came a voice from behind his shoulder.

 

“Yes? I think Michiko meant to imply that traditional clothing was expected while in the house. We can change again if we go into the city, although I have a feeling Sunny would object. Want me to pick something out for-”

 

“I can dress myself, Hal.”

 

“Okay, okay, just trying to make myself useful,” he answered, retreating with his chosen garment. “I’ll meet you outside, then.”

 

\--

“Ah, Emmerich-san,” Michiko called from the hallway. “I must go to the market this afternoon before beginning dinner, would you permit me to show you the rest of the house?” 

 

“Please.” He stepped quickly to catch up and follow her down the corridor. 

 

“You have seen your room, of course. And the futon will be laid out at night for you and gathered each morning.” She carefully slid one door open revealing a larger room that was empty save for a red lacquered table. “Each morning and night we serve meals in this room for our guests. If you decide to enjoy a meal elsewhere we ask that you let us know, I may make recommendations if you are looking for something special.”

 

Coming around a corner was an open view to the back of the house, shoji screen and shutters pulled aside.

 

“What a beautiful onsen…” he murmured quietly.

 

Michiko smiled warmly, “Yes, very good! I think perhaps it was you who taught Sunny so much good Japanese?”

 

Hal cleared his throat, blushing softly and fixed his gaze on the gently rippling water in the pool. “Actually Sn… Dave is the one with the knack for that sort of thing. The only languages I ever taught Sunny were for computer programming.”

 

“Oh I see,” she nodded. “Well, I think it is good that you have brought them here to Kyoto and to a ryokan with an onsen. The waters are rich in salts and minerals excellent for your health. It is even said that an onsen can cure anything that ails you,” she inhaled the warm air coming up from the pool slowly, “except a broken heart.”

 

Hal rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. “That, ah, would be something.”

 

After finishing the tour, Michiko excused herself from the house for the afternoon, but not before encouraging Sunny to take her family on a stroll around the neighborhood to enjoy the season’s colors.

 

“In Japan, we place great importance on the seasons, enjoying them for what they bring to us and appreciating them before they pass. Perhaps tonight you will tell me what signs of the season you have seen?”

 

“I’m on it!” Sunny agreed.

 

\--

 

With plans to visit some of the more famous gardens and pavilions later in their trip, Hal had no problem strolling around the nearby streets and alleyways, feeling more comfortable not straying too far on their first day in a city where English was not as omnipresent as it had been in Tokyo. 

 

Still, there was plenty to see amongst the countless shops and vendors, most offering traditional handicrafts. While in Akihabira Sunny had been darting around at high speed with boundless enthusiasm, she was now taken over by a thoughtful air, examining each item closely her her usual keen eye for detail. 

 

“Look at this tiny flower, is it silk?” Sunny asked, looking up at Snake.

 

“ _ Chi-ri-men _ ,” the shopkeeper answered in slow and deliberate syllables. 

 

“Ohh,” she said looking around the shop and taking in the array of colors and textures of the vibrant fabric. With some help she ended up picking out a clip that matched the kimono she wore as well as three small shiba inu meant as decoration.

 

“Dogs, huh? Not bears or chickens?” Snake asked.

 

“I like dogs.”

 

“Me too.”

\--

As the sun began to set the three made their way back to the house, Sunny taking both their hands in her own. She stepped side to side, repeating some of the new vocabulary she’d heard through the day, eager to report back to their hostess over dinner.

 

Michiko was waiting for their return, smile at the ready. A brief look of confusion crossed her face as they stepped into the house, but whatever had occurred to her seemed to pass as quickly as it had begun and soon they all gathered around the bright red table to enjoy their meal.

 

It wasn’t until later in the evening as Hal was considering visiting the onsen that she approached him to speak privately.

 

“You had a good time in the city, I hope? Sunny was excited to tell me all the words she learned today.”

 

“Oh, yes. The three of us had a great time.”

 

“And your… father, he was with you today?” She asked, clearly trying to approach a difficult topic.

 

“My… oh no, David’s not my father. He’s..” Hal faltered slightly, unsure of how to put words to their situation. “He’s my oldest friend. But- yes, he went out with us. Is something the matter?”

 

“No, not exactly. It is just, the kimono he has been wearing, he found it in your room?”

 

“I assume so,” Hal ventured a guess. “We haven’t bought any during our trip.” Truth be told he hadn’t given much thought to the garment Snake had chosen other than noting it was made of thicker fabric than his own, and a soft indigo blue that he assumed had been chosen out of habit. “Is there a problem with the kimono?”

 

“It is just that it is  _ boro. _ ” She struggled to find a suitable word in English but came up lacking. “This is a very old house,” she attempted again, “and it is full of many old things. Perhaps tomorrow I can select something more suitable for a guest?”

 

“Let me have a word with him,” Hal offered, coming to a slow understanding. “He can be a little stubborn once he’s made up his mind.”

\--

 

Hal found Snake in the onsen, sitting quietly amongst the rocks and looking out into the trees. Lanterns along the ground lighting up their branches with an ethereal glow. 

 

“Enjoying the bath?” He asked from the edge of the pool. Snake merely nodded in assent, closing his eyes and allowing himself to sink up to his neck in the warm water. 

 

“Easy there,” Hal warned playfully. “Don’t want to end up hard-boiled.”

Snake opened one eye, “I’ve already been microwaved, what’s the difference?” 

 

“Point taken.”

 

“You getting in?” Snake asked with a turn of his head.

 

Hal glanced at the water and back at the door, determined to make good on his promise. “Maybe in a minute. Um, Michiko asked if I’d talk to you about your kimono.”

 

“Y-yeah. I guess it wasn’t supposed to be in that bureau, or something. She said it was ‘boro’? I’m not sure what that means exactly but I think…”

 

“I like it.” Snake interrupted. “Not too soft, worn in. ...Seen better days” He settled back into his spot on the rocks. “But it’s still good.”

 

Hal had no answer to that, but thought it might be easier to convince Michiko to let Dave be than to argue with the man once he’d made up his mind.

 

“Okay, okay,” Hal said, making it clear he understood. “I’ll be back soon to join you.”

\--

 

Though he hadn’t looked much into the science behind the mineral-rich waters of the springs, Hal thought there might in fact be some truth to the claims of their healing properties. After soaking in the heated waters, he felt if not rejuvenated, then at least relaxed for the first time in recent memory.

 

He stood now on the porch that looked out over the spring and rock formations that created a natural border around the pool. The night was silent aside from the ever-present bubbling of the water and occasional hollow ‘clunk’ of a deer scare that Hal had only ever encountered in fiction. 

 

Whether Snake had opted to forgo his usual silence or the age of the house belied his skill, a soft creak from the wooden porch alerted Hal to his presence. He turned his head, last droplets of water slipping from his hair onto the soft fabric of the kimono he’d pulled on to protect himself from the chill of the night air.

 

Quietly, Snake closed the space between them and leaned into Hal’s cheek, resting his forehead against the soft plane of his cheek. Hal reached out with careful arms and drew him closer, eyes closing from the heat of the gentle contact.

 

Dave allowed himself a single sigh.

 

Maybe it was foolhardy to rely on the power of spring water for wellbeing. Or perhaps there was truth to it still. But in the still of the night, Hal could only spare a thought for a very different kind of healing, one not borne of science, nature, or even centuries of tradition. 

 

Later, as he lay on his futon, skin still warm from the bath and Dave still pressed against his side, Hal’s mind drifted briefly to the blue kimono, now folded neatly in it’s drawer.

 

_ Not too soft. Worn. Seen better days. _

 

_ But still good. _

 

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of notes this time!
> 
> *I got the idea for this story while visiting the Miraikan museum in Odaiba. There was a special exhibit about Japanese technology and innovation with displays dating back to feudal times. One item that caught my eye was an antique man's kimono coat made of "Sakiori" fabric, a technique meant to repurpose worn out kimono by shredding the fabric and reweaving it into a thicker, almost rug-like material. Looking into the process a little more, I also discovered "boro" fabric, which similarly restored older kimono by creating patchwork designs from scrap fabric. The idea of something worn down and tired, but still being made of use resonated with me and with my thoughts about Snake later in his life. I've had the idea rolling around in my head for a while, but getting this artwork commissioned by the amazing Mantiheaer (mantiheaer@tumblr.com) really pushed me to buckle down and write it.
> 
> *Chirimen is a special kind of silk, often used in kimono but Kyoto is full of shops selling smaller, decorative items meant for tourists. It's not uncommon to find wall hangings, purses, or even small sculptures in the shapes of animal and food.
> 
> *"The waters can cure anything except a broken heart" is actually said of the hot springs is Kusatsu, renowned for for their high mineral content and medicinal properties. I couldn't come up with something that devastating on my own. Thanks, Japan.
> 
> *Michiko is named after my high school Japanese teacher, Makita-sensei. ^^ I think she's still going strong and teaching!


End file.
